


In the Dark of the Night

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), does this count as fluff? i think so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: FULLMETALDUDE1 WHISPERED: Halloweeny prompt coming right up: Person A is a vampire and Person B is a werewolf, but there's no Romeo and Juliet, just a blood sucker and a furry running through the night and enjoying each others' company and falling in love under the stars while showing off their supernatural powers to impress each other. The intended ship for this is whatever one you like best or you feel fits the prompt. Enjoy!





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> [(1 of 31)](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/tagged/31%20days%20of%20hallowed%20ships) **  
>  **
> 
> I love this so much? I’mma Shance it up. You already know who I have to make the werewolf just because you said furry.
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> For anyone who didn’t see my earlier message. In place of doing Inktober or anything fun like that, I’ll be doing Halloween/October-type ship prompts. Send a prompt and a ship letting me know that it’s for this event that I’m doing. These kinda prompts will be taking priority this month. I’ll be working on the other prompts, but these will be done and posted first.

The full moon hung high in the star filled sky, casting the forest in an unearthly glow. A young werewolf weaved through the trees, moving at a leisurely pace. Feeling eyes on him, Lance slowed and swiveled around, eyes shifting as he studied his surroundings. Reflective, blue eyes, that gave away his human nature, flickered up to the branches when the sound of a boot scuffing against bark broke through the silence. He came to a complete halt, staring up at the figure, ears tilted forward and tail lowered. The figure, cast in shadow, spoke softly, “Well, look at you.”

Lance took a step back as the figure dropped from the tree and landed silently on his feet. The fur at the back of his neck raised as his ears folded back. Baring his teeth, a low growl started in the back of his throat. The person stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight. Lance’s growl died as his whole being relaxed in awe at seeing the person before him.

“Mind if I join you?” the vampire asked in a gentle voice.

As if he was going to pass up hanging around such a gorgeous person! Lance wagged his tail quickly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” a smile cracked those pale lips, “The name’s Shiro.”

Lance went to respond only for a rough, growling sort of noise to garble out of his snout. A laugh bubbled up out of the vampire, “How about I just ask later?”

The werewolf did his best to smile while trapped in this form before starting to bound off in a light run through the trees once more.

“Wait up!” Shiro called before jogging after him to catch up. He caught up in no time, matching Lance’s pace with ease. Lance picked up his speed. Four legs were better than two normally. Shiro proved this wrong. Once again, he matched pace, not even breaking a sweat.

Soon, they were whipping past trees at top speed. Leaves rustled, and birds flew, startled, in their wake. Grins pulled at the corners of their mouths as adrenaline coursed through their veins. As the two broke through the edge of the forest, the moon greeting them on the other side, Lance threw his head back and howled his heart out. Shiro turned to him, stumbling a bit and breaking that image of otherworldly grace that had been painted in each sweep of movement from the man. Lance slowed to a bit of a bumbling trot before flopping down and laying out among the wild flowers, panting happily. Shiro dropped down beside him with a soft sigh, dark eyes turning up to the stars above.

The werewolf turned his head to stare at the vampire. His skin seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon, and his eyes turned into glittering obsidian under the starlight. Shiro noticed him staring and turned onto his side, resting his head on a propped elbow with a smile, “May I touch your coat?”

Lance blinked before glancing down at his red-golden fur. He huffed softly and tilted his head back in consent, baring his neck. Shiro’s smile grew as he reached over and threaded his fingers through the surprisingly soft and well-kempt fur. His eyebrows shot up, “I need to know what shampoo you’re using…”

The wolf huffed out a bark of a laugh, and his blue eyes slid closed as the vampire continued to stroke his coat gently. Shiro whispered, “Your eyes are rather beautiful, you know…”

Lance’s eyes flickered open to stare up at him. The vampire continued, “It’s like…some god created too much of the ocean in the beginning and decided to use the leftover to color your eyes.”

If Lance could blush in this form, he’d be burning red. As he were, his fur fluffed up marginally with the chill that ran up his spine. The pale hand that had been petting him stilled momentarily before pulling away, “That…was forward of me.”

The wolf quickly shook its head and rolled to sit up before angling himself towards Shiro to stare him in the eyes. He wished he could speak, but the moon had control over his transformation tonight. Instead, he shook his head again before bumping his head lightly against the other’s shoulder. Shiro’s brow furrowed as he sat up as well. Studying Lance, he seemed to get the idea of what exactly the werewolf was saying and nodded, “Oh… Well, in that case, would you meet me here again? When it’s not a full moon, maybe?”

A wolfish grin crossed his maw, and he barked once. Shiro grinned so wide his fangs showed, “How about next week? Around this time?”

Lance couldn’t remember a time he’d been more excited about the possibility of meeting up with someone. He’d have to find something nice to wear.


End file.
